The instant invention relates generally to automobile anti-theft locks and more specifically it relates to a strap to cover an ignition lock cylinder.
Numerous automobile anti-theft locks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attachable on a steering post for covering the ignition lock preventing insertion of a key to start the engine. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,589 and 4,008,590 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.